1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a camera having a liquid crystal display (LCD) that is switched from a date display to a photographic film count display. This allows the photographic film count to be easily seen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are often used to inform a photographer of photographing information of a camera. These displays can include a date display that displays year/month/date and a photographic film count display that displays the number of the frame of the film to be photographed. The date display and the photographic film count display are simultaneously displayed on the same liquid crystal display device. By doing so, however, there is a possibility that a part of the date display can be mistaken as a photographic film count display and vice versa.